Little Miss Hummel
by TheEdgeOfRory
Summary: Kurt's daughter Madeline walks in on her dad and her math teacher Mr Anderson making out. soon comes a tidal wave fo emotion, from break ups to make ups, from engagment to betrayel. All she has to do is watch it go down. And blog about it :  May become M


A/N hey guys I'm Back! Sothis is my first Klaine fanfic. i hope you like it. Its is in blog form (unless you guys want me to stop it. I hope you guys like it Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>: Little Miss Hummel<strong>

**Blog Title: My First Blog or Why Dad Why!**

Hello everyone. My name is Madeline Hummel. I live in New York, New York with my dad Kurt, my little sister Ellie, and my cat Snickers. We are a very happy family, in many ways. We don't fight that often (although now that Ellie's in her terrible two's, she'll be getting sassier by the hour.) I am 17, nearly 18 years old, and in my opinion, one of the most popular kids in school. I mean, I have a loving boyfriend and great friends. But I won't talk about that now. I have bigger fish to fry.

So, my dad is gay. Probably as flaming as Carson Kressley or Adam Lambert. Actually the later isn't a really go example but what the hell. It's my blog. But besides that, he had always had trouble with finding someone perfect for him.

I was adopted at age 7 and since I learned about my dad's sexuality a couple years ago, I needed to help him. I set up blind dates with every gay guy in New York that I could find. He did date this one guy, Adam. He was hotter than hot could get, and apprently my dad thought so too. They had been engaged and had adopted Ellie. And then our happy little life was over.

Apperantly Adam was a two timing little bastard. He had been sleeping with some dumb-ass barista. I think his name was William, but I refer to him as the asshole that stole my future stepdad. And how did my dad find out about this? He walked in on them when he was visting adam because he was "sick." With what, herpes? Jk, ok maybe not.

Well, the engagement was off and my dad went into depression. We got Ellie, which was a good thing since if she was left with Adam, I would die. I basically became Katniss Everdeen and had to support my depressed father and baby sister. 2 years later and my dad's back on his feet. Although now datings out of the question.

That's what I thought.

You see, I have this math teacher. Mr Anderson. He is the sweetest thing, with his sweet smile and hazel eyes and his dorky-ness ...

Oh god I'm backtracking. Sorry. I had a bit of a crush on him. OK alot of a crush on him,. What he's hot? And well, I thought we might have a shot. We was only 35 and I was almost 18, so it's not that much of an age difference. But sadly, I learned that he played for the other team. *sigh*

I thought I could set him up with my dad, but since Adam freaking ruined his life, it was a no go. So months went by, my dad got better, and we were back to when to way we were.

Until last week, the reason that I am scarred for life and I made this blog.

I had some trouble with my math homework that week. I had gone to Mr. Anderson's room during lunch for some help. Well guess who I saw him making out with when I got there?

MY GODDAMN DAD! I had stopped dead in my tracks. They were on his desk kissing like they do in chessy movie sex scenes. Not that I watch those kinds of movies :| Anyways, their hands were all over each other, pulling at each other's hair and caressing the other's faces, chest, legs. I even saw Mr Anderson touch my dad's ass. :P There was even tongue. Not like sweet innocent tongue, but full-on sexy-time tongue.

I had stood there for about 5 minutes before they noticed me. They had stopped in shock, although nothing could compare to my shock-ness. they had said that nothing went down, although by the hickey on Mr Anderson's neck, it did. I left without a word, shocked, scared, and over all just pissed off.

Why dad, why? Why couldn't you tell me that you were FINALLY with someon? It's not like he's a seriel killer. Or worse, ugly. And it's not like he is a jerk or some guy who sleeps around. Trust me, I've met some of the guys dad has dated. First Sam, then Sebastian, then Karofsky (although I had to call him Dave ugh) and before Adam, Noah. That asshole, forcing my daddy to do things he didn't want to.

But before I backtrack again, my point is my dad never lies to me. He has always been an open book and now this? I need soem therapy.

Thxs for reading. I'll be back sometime soon. Please tell me I'm not the only one with messed-up parents? Bye bye!

* * *

><p>AN So that's chapter one. Hope you liked it. Alert,favorite, and review. Love you guys bye!

TheEdgeOfRory!


End file.
